A Movie of Mammals
Is CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' spanish movie spoof and Animal Style of "Una Película de Huevos" It will appear on Youtube near the future. Cast: * Toto - Bambi * Willy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Bibi - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Coco - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Cuache - Timon (The Lion King) * Iguano - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Serp - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Confi - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) * Torti - Abu (Aladdin) * Chocolate Egg - Fievel (An American Tail) * Leader Egg - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Bebe - Thumper (Bambi) * Bubi - Flower (Bambi) * Clara - Winifred (The Jungle Book) * Fefe - Einstein (Oliver and Company) * Gogo - Tito (Oliver and Company) * The Seller as Himself * Effeminate Egg - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Tlacua - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Lagartigo - Tantor (Tarzan) * Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) * The Woman as Herself * The Man as Himself * Claudia as Herself * The Girl as Herself * Boy #1 as Himself * Boy #2 as Himself * Boy #3 as Himself * Pepito as Himself * Prisoner Egg #1 - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Farmer as Himself * Prisoner Egg #2 - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Mother Chicken - Mena (Bambi 2) * Fat Chicken - Zoe Trent (w/ Pepper Clark as an Extra; Littlest Pet Shop) * Skinny Chicken - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Hysterical Egg - Roger Rabbit * The Magician as Himself * The Peach - Iron Joe (The Lion King 11/2) * Bacon - Zazu (The Lion King) * Singing Worm - Peri (Spliced (TV Show)) * Shakespearean Eggs - Rita (Oliver and Company), Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) and Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Hue-Bon - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Prisoner Eggs - Various Mice * Reptile Eggs - Various Animals of the Amazon Jungle * Military Eggs - Various Animals of the Zoo * Confetti Eggs - Various Farm Animals * The Manager as Himself * The Cat as Himself * Anaconda - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Galapagos Giant Tortoise - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Toad - Frog Tiana (The Pricess and The Frog) * Iguana - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Chickens - Various Female Animals * Door's Confetti Egg - Jeb (Home on The Range) * Cars crossing the Road - Lightning McQueen and other cars (Cars) * Piegon - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Egg with Piñata - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Egg who wants to break the Piñata - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) Scenes: # Opening/Bambi gets Kidnapped! # Colonel Hathi's Plan/Bambi meets Fievel # Bambi and Danny's trip to Farms: The Dick/Meet Zazu/The Car Chase # On the Underdrain/Timon and Pumbaa's First Lunch/Bambi, Danny and Zazu's Arrival to the Fair # "The Band of The Amazon Jungle Animals"/Meet Sawyer/Baloo's Idea # Meet the Farm Animals/Mena interrogates to the Female Animals/Bambi Leaves/Baloo's Wonderful Plan # Danny and Sawyer gets in Trouble!/Bambi and Zazu to the Rescue! # The Big Battle/Saving Danny and Sawyer/Sir Hiss was banished! # Arriving to Farms: The Dick/A Happy Enidng # End Credits Outtakes: * A Movie of Mammals Outtakes Movie Used: * Una Película de Huevos (2006) Clips form Movies/TV Show Featured: * Bambi 1 & 2 * Cats Don't Dance * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * Timon and Pumbaa * Robin Hood * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 * Aladdin (TV Series) * An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Oliver and Company * Cars 1 & 2 * TaleSpin * Tarzan 1 (1999) * Tarzan and Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * The Rescuers * The Great Mosue Detective * The Rescuers Down Under * Littlest Pet Shop * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Spliced (TV Show) * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 * All Dogs Go to Heaven Christmas Carol * All Dogs Go to Heaven (TV Series) * A Bug's Life * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Hamtaro (TV Show) * The Happets in the Kingdom of the Sun * Dinosaur (2000) * Mulan 1 & 2 * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Space Jam * Surf's Up * Krypto the SuperDog * Over the Hedge * The Princess and The Frog * G-Force * Rio (2011) * Home on the Range * Song of the South and * Dumbo Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Una Película de Huevos Movie Spoof